My Love For You
by AJeff
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba's feelings for each other through poetry. This will eventually change into story format.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wicked.**

I'm dancing through life for now  
Tomorrow would just be another day  
My future would be handed down to me  
I'll be King Fiyero one day

My queen would be someone  
Unlike anyone I've dated before  
Intelligent but yet mysterious  
One who'll love me forevermore

She's beautiful, enticing and magical  
My thoughts are of her day and night  
Not sure if she knows how I feel  
Maybe I'll romance her with candlelight

She looks at me with those big brown eyes  
I wonder what she's thinking of  
Could she be feeling the same way I do  
Is this what they call love

True love comes but once in a lifetime  
My heart whispers I love you  
I will give her the key to my heart  
And one day together we'll say I do


	2. Chapter 2

Cold as ice

That is all he see

No feelings, no emotions

No one's cup of tea

...

I do have feelings

I know what I feel

Deep down inside

I'm very real

...

My heart beats rapidly

When he is close to me

But would he love

Someone like me

...

He is Prince of the Vinkus

He takes my breath away

But I will never be his

Not on any given day

...

I will love him silently

Words will never pass my lips

I will see him in my dreams

For moments like this


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saw her in the library

With her nose buried in a book

Hey I'm over here I'd like to say

Won't you just give me a look

...

We will do things

She has never done before

I will teach her how to dance

Gliding on my castle's dance floor

...

I will take her into my arms

And dance the night away

I will close my eyes

And pretend it's our wedding day

...

If wishes could come true

I wish with all my heart

For her to take my hand

And never be apart

...

I would take her away

From her closed up world

And bring her into mine

In a fairytale world

 **TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I lie in bed and cry at night

Imagining his lips on mine

Holding him in my empty arms

Like Poe to his Lenore I pine

...

Never thought he could

Melt my very cold heart

A heart so frozen

I'm falling apart

...

We will face the impossible

And join our two worlds together

Does his eyes speak silent words

Of being with me forever

...

I'd like to go dancing

With him through life

To drown in his affection

And one day become his wife

...

My love for him

Will never fade away

I will give him all of my heart

Loving him every minute of the day

 **TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Can't get her out of my mind

My feelings are bottled up inside

Should I tell her how I'm feeling

But will she run away and hide

...

Will she listen to what I have to say

I'm hopelessly in love with her

Believe what's in my heart

All the love I feel for her

...

Life was just fun and games

Until she came along

Never knew I could feel like this

In my heart where she belongs

...

I'd like to walk with her

Hand in hand in the pouring rain

Give her hugs and kisses

And take away her pain

...

I'll bring her sunshine

To brighten up her day

I'll give her the moon and the stars

And ask her to stay

 **TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He is constantly in my head

Why do I feel the way I do

Never knew I could love someone

Maybe one day he will love me too

...

But it is only in my dreams

Of hopes and wishes

With me in his arms

Giving me deep filled kisses

...

All he sees is green

Why am I wasting my time

Can he see beyond the color

He will never be mine

...

I watch him watching me

And I wonder why

Am I so unattractive

It makes me want to cry

...

I must stop this love I feel

It is a one sided thing

I was destine to be alone

And never be with this future king

 **TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Would she want me

Knowing my past

She is that special someone

I want at last

...

Would she give me a chance

Accept me into her life

Could she love me forever

Would she want to be my wife

...

Would she want me

As her happily forever after

To be with me always

Showing her love and laughter

...

I fear at times

She has no use for me

No love or affection

Maybe it can't ever be

...

Maybe I will keep silent

I won't say a word

My love for her

Will never be heard

 **TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I feel this ache in my heart

The pain won't go away

There was something about him

The way he looked at me today

...

He saw me from across the room

Not even a nod or a smile

To him I was invisible

His thoughts were a thousand miles

...

Something was on his mind

I don't know what to say

I saw the pain in his eyes

Did I hurt him in any way

...

I would like to comfort him

Be there with open arms

Whatever is the matter

I would hold him in my arms

...

Come to me I would like to say

Can't he feel it in his heart

Could he take a chance with me

I have loved him from the start

 **TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Don't know what to do to keep me sane

How do I get her out of my mind

Does she feel what I feel

Can't she show me a sign

...

I will knock down her walls

She is my heart's desire

Can she feel my love

She is the flame in my fire

...

She captivated me

Love found me one day

When I first looked into her eyes

There I was headed her way

...

If I had never met her

I wonder how life would be

I would still be dancing through life

I would be fancy free

...

I want her forever

She by my side

One day she'll be mine

To be my bride

 **TBC - Chapter 10**


End file.
